Troubled Relations
by The Bodacious E
Summary: Lincoln is a popular kid now but when his sister luna tells him how she really feels about him he begins to look at her as more than a sister little does he know lynn is attracted to him as well (future chapters)
1. chapter 1

It was your typical Friday night in the loud house, everyone was buzzing about how well their day had gone.

lincoln (now 14) had rose in popularity, essentially becoming the most popular teen in his freshmen class his face had become more masculine and due to training in martial arts with lynn, as well as taking up boxing he had become lean and muscular, every girl in school wanted to hook up with him this didnt effect his old lifestyle however, he still enjoyed comics and video games he was just expanding his horizons.

lynn (now 16) had rose to the top in all her classes and was on the verge of a sports career, already getting mail from every upperclass college in the area. She was well known as a junior and had just about every guy as well as women on her tail.

Luna (now 18) had started college for instrumental talent, the best in the state. She had taken up a job at the local gay bar called "julio's nipple twist.". She still lived at home now having her own room since luan went to harvard for her comedic career.

lori (20) had left home and started a new life with bobby in kansas taking Ronnie Anne with them.

leni (now 19) was retarded and shipped off to a school for special talent.

(now that we finished that part lets get back to Friday) lynn was downstairs relaxing on the couch watching football, having just gotten back from soccer practice was exhausted. lola, lana and lilly had just left to go to the parent night conference at their elementary school. lisa was busy in her college (dartmeth) learning the chemical equivalent of electricity. lincoln was in the basement. He and his dad had spent weeks clearing out for a work out room for lincoln, it was good bonding time, anyway lincoln was practicing with his punching bag using his bare fist this time. His knuckles were scraped and bruised but he worked through it.

Finally coming upstairs from a three hour work out routine he went through the living room into the kitchen and got himself some gatorade, quickly finishing and disposing of the bottle he plopped on the couch next to lynn. "Sup linc." lynn said.

"Hey lynn, damn im gonna be sore tomorrow." lincoln said rubbing his tense neck.

lynn let out a small chuckle. "Well it was all worth it for these." she said as she tickled his abs.

lincoln laughed " Ill be back after. a shower, if you wanna watch a movie or something?"

"Sounds great i'll make some popcorn." said lynn. Lincoln nodded and headed upstairs for a shower. He took his time massaging his aching muscles. when he was done he slipped on his towel and headed to his new room (lori and leni's old room.

He pulled on a hoodie and a pair of sweatpants, since it was november it was pretty chilly. He began to walk out when he heard a soft sob. Curious he searched for the source of the sound and found it to be luna's room.

He made a soft knock."Hey luna, you ok?." he opened the door softly and found luna lying on her bed facing the wall softly crying. He made his way over and sat down on the edge. "Hey luna whats going on?" he said in a soft tone, gently placing his hand on her shoulder. She lightly rolled over in responsce and looked at him. lincoln gasped at the sight. luna had a very visible red mark in the shape of a hand. lincolns shock quickly turned to anger.

"who hit you." he said in a shaky voice. luna just kept sobbing quietly. "Who hit you luna." lincoln said in a much more chilling tone.

Luna inhaled a long slow breath "S-Sam did, i finally got up the courage to ask her out and th-then she called me a bisexual creep and slapped me. Now everyones making fun of m-me."

lincoln sighed, as he layed his hand on her face massaging the tender spot. "Its alright luna she doesnt deserve you anyway." he gave her a warm hug. Luna gladly returned the gesture giving him a peck on the cheek.lincoln pulled away from the hug gripping her hand instead rubbing his thumb over it tenderly. "Now come on lets go watch a movie."

luna smiled warmly. "Alright be down in a sec."

Lincoln went into the closet and grabbed the big blanket, and headed downstairs were lynn was waiting for him with a big bowl of popcorn.

"Its about time! I've been sitting here waiting forever."

"I know I know im sorry i had to do something." lincoln said in a playful manner.

glancing through the movies he quickly pulled out the first season of Rick and Morty, and stole a glance at the second third and fourth. (this is the future dude they came out already.) he hadnt seen the second third and fourth yet wanting to keep them from being scratched, buuut now seemed great!

"Hey lynn you feel like binge watching our favorite show?"

Lynn glanced at him with a look of awe. " No fucking way your really gonna let us watch them?!" lynn shrieked.

"I think nows the right time." lincoln replied smiling.

"Right time for what?" Luna asked coming down the stairs in a purple wife beater and pajama bottoms.

"He's letting us watch his Rick and Morty seasons!" lynn shrieked.

"Oh sound cool dude lets do it." they turned off all the lights and snuggled together on the couch lincoln in the middle with the popcorn. They layed like that until Luna fell asleep during the third season gently resting her head on lincolns shoulder. He didnt mind, in fact he was feeling a bit drowsy as well... before he knew it he fell asleep.


	2. troubled relations 2

Lincoln awoke the next morning, the sunlight beating against his face. He gently yawned and looked around, just realizing he was still snuggled with Luna and lynn.

He gently lifted Lunas head off of his shoulder ant replaced it with a cushion. He lifted lynns head off of his lap and used some bunched up blanket as a makeshift pillow.

The white haired teen made his way upstairs and slipped into his nike's and grabbing his phone and headphones, making his way out the front door he went for a jog, it was a beautiful saturday morning. He inhaled the fresh air, it smelled of oak.He selected his playlist as the gentle fall leaves still dominated the roads and earth. While jogging he saw a group of girls from school and gave a gentle wave, they waved back giggling. He smiled, stealing a glance at the warm sun. His green eyes dilated at the brightness it provided. He jogged a couple of blocks and stopped by the cafe to grab a coffee.

He pulled up his phone and typed in his credit card number. He sat down to enjoy it, when he noticed his friend Clyde was there with his friend Ethan. He walked over and sat by them.

"Whats up Clyde, Ethan." Clyde looked over at lincoln and smiled.

"Hey lincoln, nothin much just chatting with Ethan." Ethan looked at lincoln.

"Suh dude we were just about to head over to my place and toke up, you in?"

lincoln thought about it. " Nah dude im actually gonna stay home today but maybe some other time."

Ethan shrugged.

"Just wanted to say hey real quick dude seeya later." Lincoln stood and left the cafe. He began jogging back, due to the cool air he didnt really sweat as much, sometimes he would jog all the way to the end of his town and back, it wasnt really hard to accomplish anymore. He finally approached the loud house.

Walking in to find lynn still quietly snoring on the couch. He could hear luna rocking out upstairs. Curious he made his way up to hang with her. He stood in front of her door and knocked, he heard nothing and walked in to find luna playing to her hearts content. She was turned towards the wall opposite of her bed with her eyes shut. lincoln made his way over to her bed and took a seat, waiting patiently for her to take notice of his presence. She continued her melody as he gently swayed his head to the beautiful notes. This continued for the next ten minutes when she finally slowed the song to an end.

"That was amazing." lincoln stated sincerely.

Luna spun around in surprise and quickly relaxed. "Damn linc, you scared the shit outta me!"

lincoln let out a small chuckle. they stood their in comfortable silence for a while until luna broke the silence.

"Um i was wondering... theres this dorm party at my college tonight, and i was wondering if you would wanna...go with me?" luna said shyly.

lincoln studied her for a second making Luna uncomfortable. "Sure i would love too."

This made luna ecstatic. "Oh jeez little bro your gonna love it! You can meet all my friends and you get to smoke weed with us and rock out! You and i can play some sweet jams! we could even-"

lincoln laughed interrupting Lunas sentence. "Damn Luna, you are excited!"

They both laughed together as luna made her way over and sat with lincoln, laying her arm over his shoulders. "You know... this is gonna be one sick party right?"

Lincoln chuckled. "Obviously i mean we'll be drinking and getting high, and we all know we do stupid shit while were drunk and high."

Luna looked at him in a joking manner. "Yeah and there is gonna be hella shrooms and acid haha."

she ruffled his hair and stood up. "Well i gotta go there soon to set up the party and i gotta get dressed."

Luna said, waiting patiently. "I cant stay and help you get dressed?" lincoln asked with a smirk.

Luna's face lit up like a christmas tree. "I-ugh-guh-" luna stammered stunned by lincolns statement.

"Jeez Luna im joking." lincoln chuckled and exited the room.

Luna stood there for a few minutes gathering herself. "Damn lincoln if you only knew what you did to me..."

(back in lincoln's room) Lincoln was on his instagram page scrolling through his notifications.

"Damn dude, 473 notifications..." lincoln grumbled. "DELETE!" he shouted getting rid of them all.

it didnt help that he was constantly getting text from a number of different girls as well as kiss ass dudes trying to get his popularity.

He sighed a sigh worthy of lucy. He suddenly got a text from his friend Andrea. He shrugged and opened it. It read(hey lincy! me and my friends want to know if your free for a few hours!?)

Lincoln smiled and sent a reply (nah im not doing anything rn. I'll be over in 10.) lincoln slipped into some jeans and an orange t- shirt with a grey and orange hoodie.

He slipped out the front door and walked down a couple of blocks. He finally made it up Andrea's driveway, knocking on the door. He heard shuffling and alot of giggling and hushing. Andrea opened the door and brought him into a hug.

"Hi Lincy! thanks for coming!"

licoln noticed several things at once, there were at least six other girls in her living room, it reaked of marijuana, and her parents werent home. "Yeah uh no prob."

she let go and stepped inside. Lincoln followed respectively. She plopped down with her friends and patted the spot beside her, lincoln took this as a sign to join the group and took a seat. The girls kept giggling while passing the bong around the group and it came too lincoln. He took it and sparked up, taking a long hit.

" Damn is that a mix of diesel?" lincoln asked.

"Sure is, its pineapple express and diesel." she said smiling.

(two hours later) "Pick it, pack it, fire it up! Come alooooong and take a hit from the bong!" lincoln sang.

All the girls giggling and getting close with lincoln. "What song is that?" asked Lauren

. "Its by cypress hill, its called hits from the bong." said lincoln.

By now they were all baked outta their minds. "You know lincoln we were all wanting to play truth or dare..." said Terra shyly.

lincoln blinked. "Sounds cool, lets do it."

They all started giggling most taking out phones and snapchatting to everyone were they were and who they were with.

"Alright lets do this!" said Andrea.

"Lincoln, truth or dare?" asked Marissa.

"Truth." lincoln said. They all whispered to each other. "Alright Lincy, do you like anyone in this room?"

lincoln thought for a moment. "yeah." lincoln said. They all burst into giggling.

"Your turn Linc." Andrea said. "Terra truth or dare?" lincoln asked.

she thought for a moment. "dare."

lincoln thought. " I dare you to eat that bag of shrooms." she did it without question.

"Lincoln truth or dare?"

"dare." Lincoln said.

"I dare you to take your pants off."

lincoln blinked. "What?" lincoln said worried.

"I said take your pants off!" Terra hollered.

"I know what you said but no!" lincoln shouted.

"Its a dare! You have too!" Andrea yelled.

lincoln was kind of scared but he didnt want to be called a pussy..."...Alright..." lincoln said as he dropped them to his ankles revealing his boxers.they all started posting videos on snapchat and instagram.

"Truth or dare lincoln?" Andrea asked

"Hey its my turn!" Lincoln said. "it doesnt matter TRUTH OR DARE." she said boldly.

"Listen Andrea your really high right now you need to calm the fuck down." lincoln said angrily.

She stared at him "Ill tell your parents you smoked weed." Andrea said.

lincoln was petrified. "...dare..."

Andrea gave a winning smirk. "Take your underwear off."

lincoln went stiff. "P-please no..." lincoln said.

"I said take them off!" she started ripping his boxers down.

Lincoln didnt think twice he stood up grabbed his pants and burst outta that house, and went home on the verge of tears for being betrayed by a dear friend was heartbreaking...


	3. 3

Lincoln burst back into his family home in tears. Lynn looked over in surprise at the sudden burst of noise. They looked into each others eyes for a split second before Lincoln continued his way upstairs.

"Whoa Linc, what the hell happened?!" Lynn yelled taking chase.

"Leave me alone!" Lincoln shouted back.

When Lincoln reached the room. He instantly slammed the door in Lynn's face.

"Lincoln! Open the door! Talk to me!" Lynn begged from the other side.

"Lynn please I-I just want to be alone." Lincoln sniffled.

He heard a snap and saw Lynn walk into his room.

"Did you just break my fucking door?" Lincoln asked.

"Yes, but thats not important right now. What happened?" Lynn asked.

Lincoln looked her in the eyes. "Your not gonna leave this alone, are you?"

Lynn shook her head and scooted closer to lincoln, taking ahold of his hand and giving it a gentle squeeze.

"Talk to me."

Lincoln sighed. "Alright, only because I trust you... first you should know I was smoking again."

"Linc you know im chill with that as long as you dont get yourself into trouble." Lynn said.

"But... I was with a group of girls and I only went because Andrea was the one who invited me. So we started to toke up soon we played truth or dare... and at first they told me to take my pants off... then they told me to take my boxers off, they tried to force me to do so they threatened me by saying they would tell my parents i was smoking and all. I finally just ran out of there."

Lynn didnt look surprised, after all every girl in high school tried shit like this every week on Lincoln.

"Do you want me to teach her a lesson?"

"No violence definately not the answer. She was just a little drunk and having a bad trip on some shrooms." Lincoln said.

"Why do you have to be so noble? She hurt you." Lynn asked.

"Would it change anything if you beat her ass?" Lincoln asked.

"Well she wouldnt ever do it again." Lynn said.

"You have to have trust in the people you know... if you dont thats no life." Lincoln said

Lynn nodded. She understood his logic but at the same time she wished that he could see hers. She gave him a gentle yet firm hug. One that he returned in the same physique.

"I love you, Lincoln." Lynn said.

"I love you too, Lynn." Lincoln stated back.

They held the hug for a while longer. Lynn pulled back and gave Lincoln a peck on the cheek.

"Your a good guy Linc, too good for this world." Lynn said.

"Yeah im pretty badass, Huh?" Lincoln asked in a joking manner.

"Nerd." Lynn giggled.

This brought a smile to his face.

"You know you love that about me!" Lincoln said.

They looked at each other for a few more seconds.

"Thanks for helping me Lynn. Im better now." Lincoln said.

Lynn smiled. "Well, i'll leave ya to it. If you need anything just come to me."

"Thanks Lynn... I will."

Lynn gently closed his broken door.

Lincoln sighed. *welp i guess i can take a nap... i am pretty worn out...* With that Lincoln gently shut his eyes.

Lincoln awoke to someone shaking him.

"Linc!" Luna whisper hollered.

Loncoln gently sat up. "Wha- What time is it?"

"Party time lil bro! Get ready its in thirty minutes." Luna said happily, exiting his room.

Lincoln hopped up and looked down. He had managed to dirty his clothes on the way home. He walked out of his room, down the hall to the bathroom and began taking a shower. Washing away the reak of marijuana. He conditioned his soft white hair. He got out and began to dry off, once done he exits the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his waist and makes his way down the hall. He changes into a pair of jeans, with a system of the sky shirt. Casual enough. He begins to brush his hair and pull his bag of purple candy strain as well as a bag of sour diesel.

He exits his room with a small backpack. "Luna im ready lets get the fuck outta here!!"

Luna exita her room smiling. Lincoln inhales sharply. *Damn she looks hot!* She was wearing a tight pair of jeans with a purple shirt that showed a little bit too much cleavage.

"Damn Linc! You really wanna go, dont you?" Luna said happily.

"Yeah, I really do. I am not gonna hold back at this party, I am gonna get fucked up for real." Lincoln said in a serious tone.

Luna smiled. "Well get fucked up together now lets get going!" She said holding up her car keys.

"Alright." Lincoln said as they made their way downstairs.

"Hey were are you two off to?" Luan asked.

"To a party, be back in a few hours." Luna said.

"Oh ok."

The duo loaded up into Luna's car. It was a honda civic. They began their trip to Luna's college. Lincoln hooked up the aux cord and played some tunes to pass the time it took to get to the college. They sang together most of the time.

They pulled up to the dorm. Lincoln instantly noticed the noise. He looked up and saw a large amount of people gathering outside one dorm.

"Lets go!" Luna said happily.

Lincoln and Luna made there way to the party. They went through the crowds and found Luna's friends waiting for her.

"Hey guys!" Luna said.

"LUNA!" the group shouted back.

They both took a seat with everyone.

"Who's this? Your boyfriend?" One of them asked.

"Nah this is my brother." Luna said a little flustered.

"Too bad." One said.

"Is he chill? Onother asked.

Luna smirked. "You got that good shit dude?"

"You know it."

Lincoln pulled out his weed and pulled out a pack of rolling paper. He rolled three and proceeded to pull a lighter. He lit the doobie, inhaling nice and long. He blew a few rings.

"Damn, alright." He said.

They proceeded to pass it around. Pretty soon they had finished both bags, so about two oz. They began drinking Corona's and vodka. They all began telling funny ass stories. They ate some shrooms, and just enjoyed the ride. Eventually everyone got comfortable with Lincoln! Most getting his number. They stayed for two more hours and told everyone they had to head home. Everyone was upset and gave them hugs goodbye.

Once they pulled up to the house they went inside trying to be quiet.

"Were so naughty!" said Luna with a drunken slur.

Lincoln laughed. They both went onto Lincoln's room and shut the door, plopping down on Lincoln's bed.

"Is it okay if i stay with you? I dont want Luan to wake up and ask me were i was..." Luna said giving Lincoln a pouty face.

"I dont see why not." Lincoln said.

They laid in Lincolns bed. Luna snuggled up with him.

"I love you Lincoln." Luna said giving him a kiss behind his ear.

"I love you too Luna." Lincoln replied.

He felt Luna's fingers trail up his thigh.

"Um...Luna? What are you doing?" Lincoln asked.

Luna let out a giggle. "Showing you how much i love you."

Luna slipped her hand into his pants. Giving him a nibble on his ear.

"Whoa Luna! What the fuck?" Lincoln whisper hollered.

He couldnt help it when his manhood stiffened in Luna's delicate fingertips. He let out a moan as Luna pulled it out of his pants and began stroking it.

"Do you like that?" Luna asked giving him a seductive smile.

"Y-yes." Lincoln stuttered.

Luna moved down and pulled his jeans and boxers down further. Taking his dick in her mouth. She took it all the way to his base. Lincoln moaned in the dark of his room. She continued to inhale his dick until...

"L-luna im cumming!" Lincoln whispered

Luna inhaled his load for the first few spurts before pulling back, letting it rain down on her. It covered her lips, her eyebrow, her cheeks, and her hair.

"You taste so good..." Luna said.

She stripped out of her shirt, unhooking her bra and releasing her cleavage for Lincoln's eyes. Lincoln stared in awe.

"They're beautiful..." Lincoln said.

Luna stood and stripped the rest of his clothes, Lincoln following suite. She mounted on top of him, gently taking him in.

"Oh fuck Linc! Your so big!" Lina whispered.

Lincoln placed his hands on her breast, fondling them rough, yet gentle. Luna elicited a moan. Going up and down faster and faster. The waves of pleasure and heat so immense it was hard to breath.

"Luna im cumming!" Lincoln shouted.

"Me too dude!" Luna shouted back.

They both released and fell back from exaustion. No words were required to express how much they loved each other. They began twisting tongue's in an intense make out session. When they stopped they just stared into each others eyes.

"I love you." They said in unison


End file.
